Vehicles equipped with telematics systems or other similar hardware are often configured to receive services (such as, e.g., emergency services) from one or more service providers. The services are typically available to such a vehicle so long as the vehicle is i) party to a subscription contract/agreement with the service provider, where the contract/agreement enables the vehicle to receive one or more defined services, and ii) then-currently located within a predefined geographic service area of the service provider.